perseverante amor
by yuki shinonome
Summary: Souichi decide alquilar arbitrariamente la habitación a alguien mas, Morinaga entra en pánico el idiota no sabe los motivos de su tirano senpai.


Fanfic del manga yaoi Koi suru boukun de Hinako Takanaga

Espero haber podido de alguna manera plasmar aquí el gran amor que le tengo a esta historia.

Souichi arbitrariamente, ignorando los lloriqueos de Morinaga decide alquilarle la habitación a alguien más, un joven estudiante de tercer año en medicina, bastante serio y tan absorto en su carrera y en las prácticas en el hospital que prácticamente solo venía a veces a dormir, callado y tan asocial como Souichi, esta demás decir que Morinaga entro en pánico cuando regreso a casa después de casi dos largos meses sin poder ir, con todo eso de adaptarse al trabajo y a la nueva ciudad, no le dejaron tempo para regresar antes, al volver descubrió a un desconocido ocupando su lugar, ¡Souichi no le había contado nada!

–Era para que no enloquecieras. Le dijo ¡Ya le era suficiente que llamara todo el tiempo! estuvo tan triste y decaído, se sentía desplazado en la vida de Souichi ya no era su asistente en el laboratorio, ya no era su compañero de casa, temía tanto que ellos se separaran con el tiempo, pero Souichi no soporta ver a Morinaga triste, además odia admitirlo pero la vida sin él es demasiado solitaria, claro ahora estaba más tranquilo, él es bueno ignorando ese dolor en su corazón cada vez que se sienta solo en el sofá de la sala, antes de irse a dormir, y que quede claro que no es porque lo extraña solo que tener al idiota al lado le es más conveniente, el trabajo ahora le toma más tiempo, que tenga la ayuda de dos asistentes no iguala la forma tan diligente en la que ellos dos trabajaban juntos, en casa era aún más caótico, la ropa no se lavaba y planchaba sola, en la cocina no había más que café, sobrevivía de lo que comía en la universidad y los bentos del convini , las labores de la casa eran una pérdida de tiempo, y su compañero era igual de inútil que él, apenas y se veían, eso por suerte tranquilizo al idiota, pero tenía esa mirada que le hacía sentir ganas de llorar

-ya deja de hacer esa cara, sabes que lo odio, si tienes algo que decir dilo! Dijo impaciente

-Sempai te extraño, tú me extrañas sempai? ¿Te hago falta aunque sea un poquito? Siento que no soy necesario para ti, que de esta manera poco a poco me voy a alejar de ti, es tan doloroso porque ya sentía que me aceptabas, no me estas reemplazando sempai?

–¡idiota tú no puedes ser reemplazado por nadie!, ya te lo he dicho tu eres especial, ¡si alquile la otra habitación fue para no renunciar a este departamento para que tu tengas donde volver a mí! ¡Dijiste que volverías! ¡Y yo te estoy esperando!

Solo esas palabras fueron como un bálsamo para el alma de Morinaga y lo beso, lo beso con hambre, hace tanto que no lo tocaba. Souichi al fin pudo sentirlo, Morinaga lo besaba y el ya no podía sostenerse en pie, dejaba de pensar, no paraba de temblar debajo de él, la sensación de tenerlo dentro no podía describirla, era apasionado, el dulce dolor que se convertía rápidamente en placer, quería mas, que se apresurara, necesitaba desesperadamente que se moviera, que lo colmara, más, más rápido, más profundo, más, por favor

\- Mori ..na… ga- solo puede articular, se sentía tan vulnerable, por eso que evitaba tanto como podía hacer estas cosas con él, no porque le molestara o desagradara era porque temía que moriría cada vez, que no podría soportarlo, sentía que no podía ni respirar sin pronunciar tu nombre. Morinaga besaba sus lágrimas, susurrándole palabras llenas de amor

-Tranquilo sempai, respira, eso así, te amo, te amo tanto sempai, te extrañe tanto, así sigue respirando, eres tan estrecho, tan cálido, Y el mundo se Souichi se convertía en Morinaga, en sus manos que no dejaban de acariciarlo, en su voz que calmaba sus miedos, se aferra a su espalda desesperadamente mientras siente que va a morir en sus brazos. Se despiertan con sus cuerpos entrelazados, Souichi avergonzado, y Morinaga con la sonrisa más grande y dulce de todas

-Te prometo sempai que voy a trabajar muy duro para regresar pronto a casa.

* * *

Morinaga regreso a Hamamatsu y de nuevo Souichi se concentra en sus experimentos. Sin saber lo que el destino le aguarda; Una bella joven es trasladada desde una prestigiosa universidad en Tokio a la universidad de Nagoya, sus padres preocupados por su irresponsable comportamiento la obligaron a cambiar de ciudad esperando alejarla de las malas influencias, lo que no sabían era que ella era la mala influencia, es hermosa e inteligente, un poco caprichosa toda su vida ha sido amada y consentida, quiere conquistar el mundo, tiene el alma libre. Eso vuelve locos a sus padres. En su primer día de universidad escucho unos fuertes gritos alguien estaba muy molesto. Llena de curiosidad siguió esa fuerte voz y lo que vio la dejo encantada un hombre joven, con un bello rostro enojado, su largo cabello alborotado lo hacía ver como un gran gato enojado, estaba regañando a dos estudiantes que se encogían ante él, bastante interesada pregunto por él y lo que escucho la cautivo

-Que era un tirano- dijeron - Un senpai brillante pero de una personalidad retorcida, ¡No te le acerques!, anda aún más gruñón desde que se fue el único que se lo aguantaba, un sacrificio para el demonio del laboratorio dos.

Equivocada cosa para decirle ella ahora realmente estaba hechizada

-Se dice que es virgen - que va a formar su propia familia en el laboratorio ¡Es espeluznante!

Oh ahora Yuki tenía un objetivo, venir a esta pequeña ciudad no va a ser tan aburrido después de todo. Y así la operación entrar en los pantalones del hermoso tirano comenzó, confiaba en su belleza y carisma se le presenta y seduce pero para su sorpresa fue totalmente ignorada, en vez de ofenderse estaba aún más animada nadie se le resistía tendría que esforzarse más, el descarado coqueteo no pasó desapercibido le aseguran de que no será capaz de seducirlo y esto señores ya era un reto para ella, ¡ese hermoso tirano iba a caer a sus pies! Ya todo estaba planeado en la fiesta en honor a un profesor muy querido y respetado la víctima estaba bebiendo tranquilamente, aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse, y cuidadosamente deslizo en su bebida un fuerte afrodisíaco que prendería incluso al ser más frígido, no estaba haciendo nada malo se dijo a si misma era solo una ayudadita, pasarían una placentera noche juntos y así podía seguir adelante y finalmente superar el encaprichamiento que tenía. A su parecer ningún hombre debía de desconocer los placeres del sexo, ella era preciosa y no estaba haciendo nada malo se repitió, y como era curiosa y aventurera también lo bebió, cuando vio que el obstinado senpai empezaba a comportarse extraño le ofreció llevarlo a recostarse un poco al cuarto que tenía preparado en el lugar, que ingenuo le parecía, pero ahora ya estaba tan caliente que no podía esperar a que el tirano la tomara duramente mientras se quitaba la ropa, pero incrédula vio como él estaba acostado en la cama inconsciente gimiendo suavemente mientras se frotaba un poco, maldita sea había bebido demasiado, pero ella estaba tan necesitada y fuera de sí misma que rápidamente bajo sus pantalones, se sentó sobre ese duro pene, lo cabalgo con desespero, en medio de su placer escucho que Tatsumi senpai decía un nombre repetidas veces, lo ignoro, demasiado extasiada no supo más del tiempo.

Cuando Souichi despertó sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza, sin abrir aun los ojos sintió un cuerpo cálido en su espalda y por un momento pensó que se trataba de Morinaga pero para su horror a quien vio fue a esa mujer alborotada que empezó a perseguirlo hace unos días, pronto comprendió lo que había pasado y solo con pensar en Morinaga la creciente angustia le apretujaba el corazón sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Yuki lo observaba

-¿Qué tienes?, tranquilízate que parece que te vas a desmoronar, no fue tan malo solo tuvimos sexo porque tomamos demasiado, esto no cambia nada Tatsumi sempai.

-¡Lo cambia todo! Grito Souichi con la voz estrangulada, -Ese idiota, va a enloquecer, no lo entiendes, voy a ocasionarle dolor, ¡odio verlo triste porque él siempre está sonriendo!

-Lo siento, yo no sabía, lo siento tú no tienes la culpa, yo solo te tome porque te deseaba, solo no se lo digas nunca.

–No puedo ocultárselo, él puede ver a través de mí, sabrá que hay algo malo, él es jodidamente celoso ¿y si me odia? ¿Y si desaparece de nuevo…? Murmuraba mientras se vestía y regresaba a casa, vio los usuales mensajes de morinaga de buenas noches y de buenos días junto con innecesaria cursilería, y no fue capaz de contestarle, tampoco pudo hacerlo el día siguiente, no podía dormir tranquilamente, no tenía apetito no podía concentrarse, así paso lentamente una semana, el sábado en la noche echo un ovillo en el sofá después de dejar su laptop de trabajo abandonada. Morinaga regreso a casa, con el corazón desbocado al fin pudo escucharlo

-¿Qué pasa senpai porque no me has contestado, sabes lo preocupado que me tienes? Vio en el rostro de su senpai, tanta agonía- ¿Que te sucede? Y al fin después de aguantarlo tanto rompió a llorar en su abrazo, lo había extrañado tanto, se fueron calmando sus sollozos y estremecimientos, sintiendo las caricias suaves en su cabello. Souichi en suave voz le conto lo que lo estaba matando

–Perdóname Morinaga, yo no quería, no sé cómo paso, recuerdo estar bebiendo en la fiesta para Fukishima sensei, pero al día siguiente desperté al lado de una mujer

-Morinaga se apartó de su lado como si quemara, estaba sucediendo lo que tanto temía, el seria desechado, tan masoquista como era solo pudo sacar su voz para preguntar

– ¿La amas senpai? ¿Tú ya no quieres verme nunca más? ¿Por eso ignorabas mis mensajes y llamadas?

– ¡No! ¡Idiota lo estás entendiendo todo mal! ¡No Te atrevas a desaparecer de mi vista!, ¡no la amo! ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, no te ignoraba es solo que no sabía cómo explicarte.

-¿Tu no me estas abandonando por ella?

\- ¡ya te dije que no!

– ¿tuviste sexo con ella?

–Creo que sí, ¡no lo sé Moringa no recuerdo nada! ¡Ya te dije que lo siento!

Morinaga sintió que podía respirar nuevamente

-¿Souichi me estas confesando que dejaste que una mujer pusiera sus manos sobre ti? Ahora estoy realmente enojado. Prepárate senpai, voy a hacerte el amor hasta que tu cuerpo comprenda que solo puede sentir placer con el mío.

Fue duro, esa forma de hacer el amor Souichi no la conocía, no hubo parte de su cuerpo que no fuera besada, cuando ya estaba húmedo y listo para ser llenado, desconcertado vio como Morinaga se sentaba en su regazo y muy lentamente se auto penetraba, percibía como si de un sueño se tratara, como su pene se enterraba en la carne de Morinaga, le oprimía casi dolorosamente, tan suave, tan cálido -

¿Es esto lo que sientes, cuando estas dentro de mí? Me siento poderoso, estoy dentro de ti, soy parte de ti, la urgencia de moverme me enloquece, creo que voy a estallar en cualquier momento, escuchar sus pequeños quejidos, ver tu su ceño fruncido por el dolor y el placer me dejan maravillado, este era un Morinaga que no conocía, oh dios se cómo se está sintiendo ahora, lo sé perfectamente bien, descontrolado empujo tan duro como puedo hacia el, y con palabras que suenan como rotas me dice

–Eres mío senpai ¿me sientes? a ella nunca la recuerdes, recuerda esta sensación de ti dentro de mí, en este lugar donde a nadie le he permitido entrar, solo tú, porque eres mío y yo soy tuyo.

-Souichi no pudo aguantarlo más y con un último profundo empuje se vino en largas descargas calientes que lo hicieron casi desfallecer, aun aturdido por el fuerte orgasmo sintió como Morinaga salía suavemente de él, y volteándolo boca abajo rápidamente se hundía en su interior

\- yo no pude más que gritar, cuando con embestidas certeras en ese extraño lugar dentro de mí que me deshace, transformándome en un ser que solo puede sentir placer, me abruma, olvido hasta respirar, aniquila mi razón, dichoso lloro de gozo

–Senpai es aquí, te toco aquí y tú no paras de venirte, eres tan sensible, tan perfecto.

–Dilo senpai que solo soy yo, que eres mío.

No juegas limpio, como puedes pedirme eso mientras te mueves tan rápido, sabes que ahora no puedo pensar, sabes que no puedo negarte nada cuando me miras así.

–Solo tú, solo tu Mori.. -logro pronunciar antes de totalmente complacido derramarme en su vientre, el corazón parece que quiere salir de mi pecho, estoy seguro que un día de estos ese idiota me va a matar, pienso divertido mientras él se tensa y me llena de calidez, oh no idiota volviste a venirte dentro, maldición estoy tan cansado que no puedo golpearte, solo espera hasta mañana.

-Te amo, te amo tanto senpai- me abrazas con ternura y al fin después de tanto tiempo duermo tranquilamente.

–Senpai escucha, me tengo que ir a trabajar, voy a volver tan pronto como pueda, te deje el desayuno preparado, por favor cuídate mucho y mantente alejado de esa mujer y de cualquier otra persona que te quiera separar de mi lado.

Siento que besa mis labios suavemente antes de volver a caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Yuki se sentía culpable, no se asombren tanto que ella no es tan mala, tenía sus límites, y uno de ellos era no meterse en las relaciones amorosas de los demás, y la conmovió mucho mirar lo vulnerable que parecía Tatsumi el tirano, seguro que si lo contara a alguien no se lo creerían, ahora moría de ganas de saber quién era esa persona que podía hacer que mostrara esas expresiones tan bellas, también estaba preocupada y rompió otra de sus grandes reglas hacerlo sin un jodido condón, reconocía que no fue una buena idea que ella también bebiera ese afrodisíaco tan potente, incluso ahora seguía caliente! Debía tomarse pronto la píldora del día después, se juró a sí misma no ser tan imprudente de nuevo.

\- ¡Yuki!- Oh no su madre, inútilmente trato de huir pero fue humillantemente interceptada y capturada, sufrió otra infinita cantaleta, que donde estaba, con quien, que estaba haciendo, ¡la tía es una chismosa les dijo que no volvió a casa! Amaba a sus padres pero la asfixiaban, no hallaba la hora de acabar este último semestre de su carrera para poder recibir la herencia de sus abuelos y al fin ser libre y cumplir su sueño de volar por el mundo, conocer diferentes culturas, vivir aventuras, bailar, descubrir personas interesantes y hacer el amor. Tantas cosas por hacer y la vida es tan corta. Sin olvidar la urgencia de la píldora apenas pudo escapar de la extensa tortura corrió a la droguería y triunfante alcanzo a tomársela antes de las veinticuatro horas

que tranquila se sentía la pobre insensata, las píldoras de emergencia no funcionan si ya estas ovulando. Hay cosas que simplemente estas destinadas a ocurrir, y amigas les informo que el mejor y más efectivo método de planificación es no tener sexo. Desafortunadamente para Yuki, estaba ovulando justo a tiempo para que los tiránicos nadadores de Souichi fecundaran su ovulo traicionero, en el transcurso de dormir su borrachera y aguantar el largo regaño de su madre, al veloz nadador tiranito le tomo diez horas de viaje llegar hasta el ovulo madurito, otros veinte minutos en conseguir atravesarlo, y otras 20 en fecundarlo, ya combinado su material genético viaja hasta el útero, se incrusta en la matriz donde irá creciendo para convertirse en un precioso bebe.

Yuki sigue con su vida, tiene excelentes resultados académicos, consigue buenos amigos, y de vez en cuando se encuentra con su enfurruñado senpai, fue demasiado lindo cuando al preguntarle cómo estaba su "idiota" se sonrojo hasta las orejas, y huyo balbuceando metiche o ¿era sinvergüenza? Pasaban las semanas y ella se sentía distinta, sentía mareos y nauseas. No podía ignorarlo más, decidida salió de la universidad para conseguir una prueba de embarazo, pero un mareo le hizo perder el equilibrio, los brazos fuertes de un desconocido la sostuvieron antes de caer, ojos amables la miraban con preocupación, débil y desorientada vio llegar al tirano corriendo antes de perder el conocimiento.

Morinaga caminaba presuroso, le daría una sorpresa a Souichi, después de implementar exitosamente un medicamento experimental, le dieron tres días de licencia como recompensa, lleno de alegría tomo el primer tren hacia Nagoya moría por verlo pronto la distancia era helada y solitaria, 20 días, 16 horas y 40 minutos era el tiempo que llevaba sin tenerlo entre sus brazos, imaginaba con ilusión asistirlo nuevamente en el laboratorio, Souichi era tan hermoso mientras trabajaba tan concentrado, luego le prepararía su comida favorita, y harían el amor hasta caer agotados. Llegando a la universidad con una gran aura de felicidad, vio como una joven se tambaleaba por fortuna alcanzo a sostenerla, que bonita era, le recordaba a su madre, con los ojos y cabello oscuros, piel tan clara.

– ¡Morinaga! ¡Que estas haciendo! Por un momento soltó a la joven y ella se desmorono inconsciente. Ágilmente volvió a salvarla del suelo

-Senpai ella se ha desmayado, parece tener mucha fiebre. Souichi asintió y rápidamente la llevaron en un taxi al hospital más cercano. En urgencias mientras la estabilizaban ella despertó, cuando el médico le pregunto qué le ocurría ella le respondió que sospechaba estar embarazada, fue entonces que Morinaga noto como Souichi quedo petrificado e Inexplicablemente los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron tanto que le era doloroso.

-Por favor doctor dígame que no estoy embarazada. La joven se veía tan asustada que ni los había notado, el medico fue amable al tranquilizarla, a su lado tenía un ecógrafo y lo puso sobre su vientre, mágicamente un constante sonido, como de caballos galopantes lo perturbaron El medico mostraba en la pantalla una pequeña personita, se podía distinguir claramente su silueta, el perfil de su rostro, el casi imperceptible movimiento de sus piernecitas y maravillado vio como suavemente movía uno de sus bracitos como si estuviera saludando

–Felicidades es un feto saludable con alrededor de 12 semanas de gestación.

–No, por favor, yo no quiero tenerlo, no quiero ser madre, ¿doctor ya es muy tarde para?...

–¡Cállate! Ni siquiera lo digas, ¿es mi hijo verdad?

–…si lo es pero yo no… -Mi hijo, se repitió Souichi

-¿acaso no escuchaste el sonido de su corazón? Existe, está vivo, y es mío y lo quiero.

Yuki lloraba silenciosamente pero con un rostro decidido dijo

–Es tu hijo Tatsumi senpai pero no mío, no quiero ser madre, tengo planes y sueños, y ya he visto lo que pasa, las mujeres tienen un hijo y se olvidan de sí mismas. No lo quiero, en cuanto nazca el será tu problema.

Morinaga no podía alcanzar a discernir lo que escuchaba, senpai iba a ser padre y estaba solo, al verlo hay de pie tembloroso pero valeroso aceptando solo toda la responsabilidad de una pequeña vida.

Se sentía tan cruel, porque estaba aliviado, por un agonizante momento odio esos latidos, al imaginarse el peor de los escenarios, su senpai tendría un hijo y formaría una familia al lado de esa mujer y el seria desechado, pero no era así, en cambio senpai y su hijo fueron los abandonados.

El medico les ordeno salir, solos en el pasillo contemplo como toda la confianza que mostraba Souichi se desvanecía.

–¿Morinaga cómo puede esa mujer ser tan egoísta? ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? ¿Y si no soy un buen padre?

-Tranquilo senpai, tu puedes hacerlo, recuerda que has ayudado a criar a tu hermanita kanako, sabes cambiar pañales y dar biberones, eres un buen hermano siempre has protegido a Tomoe, estoy seguro de que tú serás un buen padre, y no estás solo, los tienes a ellos y me tienes a mí, senpai si me dejas voy a estar a tu lado y de ese pequeño estruendoso corazón que voy a amar inmensamente porque es parte de ti.

Morinaga y Souichi regresaron a casa, en silencio entraron juntos a la cama, el tirano por una vez no se opuso, al contrario parecía anhelar el toque de su ángel, besos dulces, suaves caricias, el susurro de su voz entonando te amo

Morinaga me tocas y deja de doler, te llevas mis miedos y me llenas de paz

-Morina..¡ah! ya no puedo más.

–ya casi, senpai solo un poco más

demasiado lento, pequeños empujes, me frotan suavemente, ser tratado con tanta ternura me hacen dar ganas de llorar ¿Qué es este sentimiento tan extraño? Y al fin sucede, lo siento palpitar y crecer dentro de mí, ah tan cálido, y como si me arrastrara, me uno a su grito aferrándome en un fuerte abrazo a su espalda para no ahogarme en el clímax.

Los tranquilos latidos de un corazón fueron despertando a Souichi, sentía tanta paz, saliendo poco a poco de su ensoñación, avergonzado se descubrió a si mismo recostado en el pecho de Morinaga, desnudos, sus piernas entrelazadas, antes de reaccionar sintió unas suaves caricias en su cabello

–buenos días senpai

Souichi al tratar de apartarse roso con sus muslos la dura erección de Morinaga, se levantó de un salto, e inevitablemente vio el largo y gordo pene, apuntando hacia él, de repente de sintió muy molesto ¿cómo podía ese pervertido meter todo eso dentro de el? Con razón terminaba tan destrozado y para rematar sintió el semen caliente resbalar por sus muslos, eso y la boba sonrisa de Morinaga se ganaron un fuerte golpe, salió corriendo y maldiciendo al baño.

Morinaga irradiando felicidad a pesar del gran chichón en su cabeza, tarareaba una tonta canción preparo el desayuno, mientras comían, le contó a Souichi los buenos resultados de su trabajo, que con un poco de suerte pronto regresaría a Nagoya, decidieron ir temprano al hospital, y acordar todos juntos lo que harían respecto al bebe. Cuando ya iban de salida se encontraron con Nao parecía un sombi luego de toda una noche de guardia en el hospital.

Pero no la encontraron en el hospital, la hallaron en la universidad, ella se miraba tan abatida, pero en cuanto descubrió que Souichi no recordaba su nombre lo golpeo vigorosamente, el acuerdo en realidad seria sencillo ella tendría al bebe se lo entregaría a Souichi y se ira para siempre. Era intuitiva y rápidamente descubrió la relación que tenían esos dos apuesto hombres y le parecía tan caliente imaginárselos juntos e inmediatamente la culpa que pesaba en su conciencia desapareció, de echo llego a la conclusión de que estaba haciéndoles un favor gracias a ella, ellos formarían una familia.

Si señores ella era egoísta, y aunque el mundo no se lo crea no todas las mujeres nacieron para ser madres. Yuki era alta y con ropa holgada oculto su embarazo, alrededor del quinto mes ya era más difícil de esconder por lo que se fajaba el vientre para asistir a clases, era agotador evitar tirano, incluso en casa tenía que ocultarlo de su tía, solo encerrada en su habitación sentía un poco de alivio, se negó a ir a los controles corría el riesgo de que su familia la descubriera y así resistió tres tortuosas semanas hasta que una mañana en su primera clase, un fuerte dolor la doblo por la mitad, como pudo llego hasta Souichi quien la llevo al hospital

todo paso demasiado rápido, sufrió rotura de membranas, perdió el líquido amniótico, las dolorosas contracciones y el nacimiento prematuro de una pequeña bebe que no lloraba, solo luchaba por respirar.

* * *

Cuando Souichi vio a su hija por primera vez lo embargo la ternura, ella nació demasiado pronto, con apenas 30 semanas de gestación, era tan pequeñita, 38 centímetros, 1.450 gramos, con la piel tan fina como el papel, era doloroso y aterrador verla conectada a tantas máquinas y vías intravenosas, no podía contemplar su carita porque gran tubo que la ayudaba a respirar se lo impedía, su diminuta boquita con la sonda que la ayudaría a alimentarse, aun así Souichi pensó que ella era la bebe más bonita del mundo, era admirable que a pesar de parecer tan frágil ella luchara tan duro, valiente se aferraba a la vida, allí de pie paso horas solamente mirándola respirar, ella siendo tan chiquita le enseño al tirano una nueva forma de amor, que sentimiento tan bonito, inconmensurable, tan puro y cálido, tantas sensaciones lo superaron y tibias lagrimas mojaron sus mejillas.

Morinaga irradiaba felicidad, él había trabajado y defendido a muerte su traslado a la sucursal de Nagoya, informo a sus superiores sinceramente sus motivos y la urgencia de volver a Nagoya, su pareja pronto tendría un hijo, quería regresar a casa para estar a su lado y formar una familia. Además se comprometió en trabajar aún más duro y obtener los mejores resultados en su nuevo puesto de trabajo. Morinaga era un hombre increíble en tan solo siete meses consiguió ser reconocido por su arduo trabajo y amable personalidad. Su último día en Hamamatsu fue atareado, solo pensaba en terminar rápido y regresar pronto a Souichi, a casa.

Morinaga nunca había visto a Souichi más hermoso como ese día, de pie frente a su hija, con el rostro mojado, que bellas eran sus lágrimas. Nunca olvidaría la forma en la que su tirano lo miro, ¿amor? ¿Anhelo? ¿Necesidad? ¿Todas ellas? Y Como si lo hubiera estado esperando toda la vida, corrió a su encuentro y le dio un doloroso abrazo, se aferraba con tanta desesperación como si él fuera su única salvación, pero el beso que le dio fue dulce, casi tímido, como plumas sobre sus labios.

Al conocerla fue amor a primera vista, se sintió como un deja vu, como si hubiera nacido solo para conocerla, como si su corazón siempre le hubiera pertenecido a ella. Hana como Souichi decidió llamarla en honor a su madre, tenía su propio ángel guardián, uno real, Morinaga la adoraba, juro protegerla, haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Fue duro, alienante y tuvieron miedo, pero Hana era fuerte, lentamente fue dando grandes avances, cuando cambiaron su respirador y al fin pudieron ver su rostro, Hana molesta por el maltrato, arrugo su carita en un puchero, abrió sus ojitos y los miro con reproche, se parecía tanto a Souichi que Morinaga se moría de amor con tan solo verla. Qué momento inolvidable, la única vez que ellos sonreirían mientras Hana lloraba por primera vez.

Nada se compararía jamás a lo que sintió el tirano cuando la sostuvo en sus brazos por primera vez, paso horas con ella sobre su pecho, piel a piel, transmitiéndole su calor, arrullándola con el sonido de su corazón.

-Morinaga era gay, nunca se permitió soñar con vivir un momento tan mágico como cuando la acuno sobre su corazón, sintió como la calidez se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, tan pequeñita que podía abarcar todo su cuerpo con sus manos, lloro de felicidad.

Tenían un vínculo especial, ella jamás lloraba en sus brazos, le gustaba su olor, su voz, que cantara para ella. Valiente se fue fortaleciendo poco a poco, ganando peso, respirando por su cuenta, después de 71 días de nacida estaba fuerte y sana para que la llevaran a casa.

El mundo de Souichi se volvió de color rosa, ¡su habitación fue invadida!, Morinaga había enloquecido comprando cuanta cosa bonita y rosa miraba. Hana fue consentida por sus tíos y abuelo en la distancia, pronto vendrían a conocerla, La tía Matsuda fue su mayor apoyo, con dulzura cuidaba de la bebe mientras ellos trabajaban.

El tiempo es imparable y Hana crecía muy de prisa, físicamente era idéntica a Souichi, pero irónicamente se parecía más a Morinaga, tenía su dulce corazón, su mirada amable y su brillante sonrisa, ambos tenían esa capacidad de expresar amor verdadero.

Los años fueron pasando y el amor perseverante de Morinaga fue cosechando grandes victorias, pronto se cumplirían diez años de su amor por Souichi, su senpai tirano fue quien lo salvo y sano su corazón.

Souichi aún no decía "te amo" y negaba vehemente a todo el mundo, que era gay y que Morinaga era su amante.

Eso no lo negaba, dolía, pero el amor de Morinaga era abnegado, y cualquier dolor era insignificante con la felicidad que sentía por estar a su lado.

Morinaga por siempre recordaría esa helada noche de noviembre, después de un darle el beso de buenas noches a su hija, de verdad, él tenía una hija, nada en el mundo pudo evitar que las primeras palabras de Hana fueran para él, le dijo papá y lo siguió haciendo a pesar de los muchos intentos de aclaración de Souichi, quien pronto se resignó a escuchar como esa pequeña traidora los llamaba papá a ambos, después de todo ella era la niña que Morinaga con tanto esmero estaba criando Y que consentidor era, la mantenía como una princesa, aprendió a hacerle los más sofisticados peinados, hermosos y deliciosos bentos, horas de cuentos de magia y dragones, tacitas de té, miles de besos y mimos. En cambio papá Souichi era estricto y regañón, sus cuentos eran de ciencia e historia, ellos podían pasar horas mirando seres diminutos por un microscopio o contemplando el cielo y nombrando estrellas. No meloso como su otro papá pero Hana sabía que era amada. Y ella adoraba a sus padres más que a nada en el mundo.

Después de dejar a Hana profundamente dormida, me dirijo al cuarto que comparto con senpai, me acuesto en nuestra cama, a su lado susurrando.

–Te amo, Te amo tanto Souichi, mi senpai- digo besando suavemente sus párpados cerrados creyéndolo dormido.

-¿Morinaga cómo puedes decir que me amas con tanta seguridad? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes medirlo? Yo he estado tratando de descubrir y ponerle nombre a esto que siento por ti, pero es muy difícil porque es algo que nunca había sentido, único, especial, así como tú, que ha estado aquí, invadiendo mi corazón, no se desde cuándo, tal vez desde siempre...

Morinaga esto es tan inmenso como un océano que me ahoga y se desborda, es lo que me hace querer verte siempre con esa boba sonrisa, lo que hace que odie cuando haces esa cara afligida, que me hace sentir tan triste, ¡porque yo quiero que seas feliz!, es este extraño sentimiento el que me hace aceptar dormir cada noche a tu lado, anhelar tu toque porque nunca nada se ha sentido tan placentero.

¡Quiero que te quedes a mi lado! no sabes cuánto me aterra pensar cómo sería mi vida sin ti, ¡maldición Morinaga! ni siquiera puedo recordar cómo era antes de que invadieras mi espacio. Siento mucho causarte dolor, pero no miento cuando digo ¡que no soy gay!, ¡no me interesan los hombres! ¡Eres especial! ¡Solo tu Morinaga! …

– ¿Me estás… me estás diciendo que amas Senpai? …

– ¡te amo, con locura porque me robaste la razón! Este sentimiento no lo entendía por eso me molestaba pero ahora ya lo entiendo al fin pude verlo, ¡idiota no esperes que te lo ande repitiemmm!

– oh por favor dios que no sea un sueño, está pasando, lo estaba escuchando, era amado, su amor era correspondido, aunque ya lo presentía, escucharlo de su voz, de su boca, me supera, no soy yo desvariando, podría morir de felicidad en este momento y lo bese con premura. Besos de alivio, empapados por nuestras lágrimas que en sus labios sabían dulces y cálidas.

Le hice el amor, tan lento y suave como pude, me tome mi tiempo en adorarlo, ya no había ansiedad, como en el pasado cuando estar dentro de él era el único momento donde me sentía seguro, donde lo sentía totalmente mío, ahora Souichi era honesto, sin escusas ni chantajes nuestra entrega era mutua, nos abrasaba la necesidad de estar uno dentro del otro y saciar nuestro anhelo, amaba su vehemencia cuando me hacia el amor y me colmaba de su calidez, yo le quería tanto, deseaba todo de él, que enloqueciera dentro de mí, para al final poder confrontarlo, sumergirme en él, y sostenerlo hasta que se desasiera en mis brazos, llorando de dicha. Nos volvíamos uno.

Gracias por leer! se que no soy buena... pero mi amor hacia Souichi y Morinaga hicieron que me atreviera a contar una historia sobre ellos. Una donde sean felices, donde estén siempre juntos!


End file.
